The Gay Voodoo Doll- A Bear Nuts story
by Jezelu
Summary: Something a little different happens this time around when Evil first perfects his voodoo doll. See what happens when Evil makes Gay make a fool of himself. Warning: is a NSFW fan fiction with Glech as well as a little Gayvil and a few others.


Evil had just taken some of Gays fur to use in his voodoo doll. At first he just planned to torment the yellow bear with a needle for his earlier comments regarding his fanny pack, but then a much more insidious and perverse idea popped into the gray bears head. He saw that Gay was in the living room attempting to get Lech ask about his traumatic morning when Evil decided to act.

"It's been such a traumatic mor...," Gay started to say to Lech before he felt his body moving on it's own.

"What?" Lech questioned in a clearly annoyed voice.

"What's going on?" Gay said in a panicked voice as his body got up and took a step by itself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lech questioned once again.

"My body!" Gay exclaimed.

"What about it," Lech said growing ever more irritated.

Gays body began walking towards Lech and Gay fought whatever alien force was controlling his body with all of his might. It seemed to Gay that he had lost all control over his body, and Lech was still in the dark about what was happening. Evil was watching from nearby with a wicked smirk on his face as he forced the Gay bear to walk ever closer to Lech. Evil was going to enjoy what he was about to put the gay bear through, and possibly Lech was going to enjoy it as well.

"I can't control my body," Gay said frantically,"Help me."

"Bullshit," Lech said,"I didn't know you were this desperate for attention why don't you go find someone else who actually gives a shit about how your mornings been?"

None of the bears had known about the dolls at this point except for Evil.

"I'm being serious," Gay said sternly as his body stopped just in front of where Lech was laying on the couch.

"What do you want?" Lech questioned as he looked up at the yellow bear," Go bother someone else."

"I told you i'm not controlling my... oh my god," Gay said in surprise as his hand began reaching out towards Lech.

"What are you doing?" Lech questioned as he stayed in place stubbornly.

"Stop!" Gay yelled at his arm in a desperate attempt to stop his arm.

It was pointless though as Gay's arm suddenly sped up and his hand quickly took a hold of the blue bears dick. Lech froze in total surprise for a moment as he looked up at the yellow bear. Gay tried to look away but his face was frozen in place. His eyes darted around the room as he attempted to look away from Lech. Lech noticed Gay's blushing cheeks a suddenly flashed a cheeky smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Lech questioned with a chuckle.

"Dammit I told you I'm not in control of..." Gay said.

"Your body," Lech said interrupting," that's your excuse?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Gay insisted.

"Are you sure you just didn't want... This," Lech said as he put his arms behind his head and humped the air suggestively.

"No... I mean I... what?" Gay said as he tripped over his own words.

Evil was enjoying this bit of dialogue but he decided it was time to speed things up. He made Gay start to jack his arm up and down effectively jacking Lech off. Lech stuck his tongue out at the gay bear as his blue dick began growing hard. Gay was so embarrassed that he found it difficult to even speak.

"Dude I can't believe your jacking me off in the living room," Lech said as he burst into laughter," Literally anyone could walk into here and see you acting like a total slut."

"Stop it," Gay said desperately hoping for the utter humiliation to end.

"I'm being serious though," Lech said being still oblivious to Gay's predicament,"Someone could walk in right now and see you with my cock in your hand."

"I bet your hoping for that huh?" Lech said as his dick grew fully hard," For someone else to walk in and catch you in the act, in fact, I bet you would offer to jack them off next," Lech said as he burst into laughter.

"Lech stop please," Gay pleaded as he felt himself sink lower and lower into humiliation.

"Who do you hope walks in here?" Lech asked as he mostly ignored Gay," Which other bear would you like to jack off next."

"No one!" Gay said on the verge of breaking down.

"I would bet it's Prozac," Lech said as he snickered," but anyway please go ahead and continue beating me off."

Evil was enjoying Gay's look after being thoroughly humiliated. He was a little worried that Lech would of caught on to what was going on but the blue bear seemed as oblivious as ever. Evil noticed that Gays penis was still flaccid and decided to humiliate the yellow bear further. Evil used on of his fingers to begin massaging the crotch of the voodoo doll and soon enough Gay felt the effects. Gay was shocked when he felt his dick being stimulated and watched in horror as it grew hard right in front of Lech. Lech noticed and laughed his ass off at the sight.

"C'mon bro just admit you wanted to jack me off," Lech said as he laugh and pointed at Gay's smaller hard on,"I mean it's pretty obvious at this point."

"But... But I..." Gay said as he felt his body lowering itself and crawling onto the couch.

Gay felt relieved momentarily when his hand removed itself from the Blue bears dick. Lech let out a grunt of disapproval as he was getting close to cumming. His dick had already started leaking pre-cum.

"Why'd you stop?" Lech asked in a irritated voice,"what are you..."

Lech was interrupted as Gay leaned down and licked the tip of his blue boner making him moan in surprise. Gay of course was still not in control of his body and the yellow bear watched in horror as his mouth was forced open and he took the blue bears cock into his gaping orifice. Evil was using several of his fingers to force Gay to give Lech a blowjob but it was so worth it. Gay fought back tears as his mouth was forcibly impaling itself on and off of Lech's cock.

"Damn dude now your even giving me head," Lech said in total surprise,"Well at least I wont have to hear you talk anymore."

Gay head bobbed up and own onto Lech's dick as Gay was forced to suck up the blue bears pre-cum. Lech moaned as he unintentionally helped evil by humping up into Gay's mouth. Gay at this point was deep throating Lech's penis and Lech was going balls deep into Gay's mouth.

"Your such a fucking slut," Lech moaned,"Sucking me off in the living room... it's hard to believe that no one has came bye yet... well at least I'm about to come," Lech said as he laughed at his own joke.

"You know maybe you should loose control of your body more often," Lech joked,"I would let to get some more blow jobs every now and again."

"Wait," Lech said as his ears perked up," Dude someones actually coming," Lech warned.

Gay wished he could run away, but Evil was keeping him in place. Evil really wanted someone to walk in on the gay bear to add to his humiliation.

"Dude seriously do you want to get caught," Lech said as he looked Gay in the eyes before grinning," your such a perv."

At that moment Lech was getting really close to an orgasm so he was feeling unusually calm with the idea someone finding him with Gay around his dick. Which is good for him because at that moment Prozac walked into the living room. Prozac heard Lech's intentional moans and immediately went over to the couch.

"Oh God Lech what the fuck are you..." Prozac said as he leaned over the couch.

Prozac was completely shocked to see Gay there and briefly made eye contact with the yellow bear just to have him look away from the Prozac in shame.

"Gay... what the... fuck?" Prozac questioned in disbelief.

Gay tried to speak but since Lech's cock was currently balls deep down his mouth all that came out was a bunch of mumbles and muffled noise.

"You shouldn't talk with you mouth full," Lech said with a smirk as he humped into Gays face.

"Lech what the hell is going on!" Prozac said in an infuriated tone,"Why are you doing... this... in the living room!"

"Ask Gay," Lech said as he shrugged his shoulders,"He's the one who started sucking my dick out of nowhere."

"Gay for the love of...," Prozac said as he let out a sigh," Stop doing... that... for fucks sake i'm trying to talk to you."

Gay wished he could pull off the blue bears dick, but Evil was still in control of his body so there was nothing he could do. Gay felt totally humiliated from Prozac catching them like this and what was worst was that he couldn't explain to Prozac what was going on. To Prozac it seemed like Gay was more interested in sucking Lech's dick rather than listening to him. Evil was very pleased with his own work as he watched from nearby.

"Sorry Pro it looks like he loves my cock too much," Lech said with a snicker.

"Lech you could stop this too!," Prozac said," Now stop doing this before anyone else shows up!"

"But i'm so clooose," Lech said as he moaned,"Just give me another minute... or five."

"No!" Prozac said in a demanding voice as he began shifting into his hulk," Now stop it or take it to one of your rooms before someone else shows up!"

"Alright blowjob bear it looks like we got to stop," Lech said with a sigh as he tried to get up.

Gay felt relieved until his body suddenly moved on its own grabbing Lech by the waist and holding him in place. Lech had a look of shock on his face at first before a look of utter amusement replaced it. Prozac on the other hand was getting closer and closer to loosing his temper.

"Shit dude," Lech said with a smirk,"We could of continued this in my room, but you really want people to watch don't you fruit."

"Gay what the hell!" Prozac protested.

"Hey relax pro let Gay do what he was made for," Lech said with a moan," Sucking bear dicks."

"But..." Prozac started.

"But... he can suck you off next," Lech offered.

"What!" Prozac exclaimed in shock," Would he even be..."

"Of course he'll suck you dick," Lech said with a laugh," I mean look at him right now sucking on my dick without caring whose watching."

"Well... it has been a while since I..." Prozac said as he calmed down ," you know."

"I know big buddy," Lech said with a wink,"You can use his mouth once i'm done."

"Will he be ok with it?" Prozac asked nervously," and what if someone shows up?"

"Of course he will be ok with it," Lech said as he moaned from the blowjob once more," and if someone else shows up they can get in line."

Gay could not believe what he was hearing he wanted desperately to explain to Prozac what was going on. He also could not believe that Prozac just flipped his mood because Lech had promised him that he would receive a blowjob next. Evil was finding this situation to be getting better and better, where as Gay thought it was just getting worst and worst. Gay actually thought he had hit rock bottom until Tanked and Crack walked into the living room next. Prozac looked nervous as he tried to come up with an good excuse. Evil was just enjoying the show from afar. Gay was even more mortified and humiliated when the two of them showed up. Lech just gave the two of them a cocky grin as he stuck his tongue out at them.

"What wha... what... wha..." Crack said with a look of total shock and disbelief on his face.

Tanked just stood there mouth agape for a moment at what they were witnessing. Gay could not bring himself to face either of them.

"What the fuck!" Crack screeched,"What are you... Why are you... Prozac!"

"Uhh you see," Prozac said trying to think of a good explanation.

"Gay is giving out head get in line," Lech said.

"Hes... he is... is... what!" Crack screeched.

"He's in a dick sucking mood," Lech said with a laugh,"He'll suck the two of you after Prozac if you want."

"Prozac... is this ok?" Cracked asked.

"Uhh... yea I think Gay is alright with it," Prozac said reluctantly as his lust clouded his judgement.

"Gay how could you do this out in the open like this, aren't you afraid of getting caught, oh wait what if one of us has a disease, what if you have a disease," Crack ranted continously," I can't do this... I cant get a blowjob it's too dangerous... but wait, what if this is my only chance to get a blowjob in my life and I pass it up... uuuughghh!"

Tanked just stood there and watched the seen between Gay and Lech closely. Lech gave the red bear a smirk as he noticed that he was growing a hard on. Prozac noticed to and walked over to Tanked.

"Ok Lech Tanked is too... naive to be doing this," Prozac said as he prepared to escort Tanked out of the room.

"Wait don't," Lech objected," Look at the little guy hes hard as a rock you can't deny him some release."

"But... hes...," Prozac said.

"Hes pent the fuck up is what he is," Lech said with certainty,"You are too by the looks of things," Lech said as he pointed as Prozacs half hard on as Prozac quickly covered it with his hands.

"Don't be embarrassed we all could use a little bj or hand every now and again," Lech said as he thrust into Gay's mouth again,"Even Crack is getting hard from thinking about it."

Cracked hid his arousal shamefully as he looked away.

"And Gay could use a little bit of bear cum every now and again," Lech said with a snicker as he pushed the yellow bears head down onto his dick.

"And i'm just about... done," Lech moaned as he thrust his dick balls deep into the gay bears mouth one last time.

Gay felt Lech's ball spasm under his chin as shot after shot of the blue bears jizz shot down his throat. Lech began pulling out to shoot his last few loads directly onto the gay bears tongue. Gay tasted Lech's salt semen in his mouth as his face turned crimson from the total humiliation of having three other bears in his family watch him suck Lech's dick. Lech pulled out just to shoot the last loud directly onto the yellow bears face. Evil snickered from his hiding spot as he saw Lech paint Gay's face white.

Gay tried to spit the load out but found that he could not open his mouth. Evil wanted him to swallow it so he had forced the gay bear to close his mouth. Gay resisted swallowing at first until Evil held Gay's nose forcing him to swallow the cum in his mouth. To the other bears it looked like gay had just savored the cum for a moment before swallowing.

"Lech that was rude," Prozac said protesting Lech cumming on the yellow bears face.

"Relax he clearly liked it," Lech said pointing at Gay's leaking erection,"Anyway its your turn now Pro."

"uhh... ok," Prozac said reluctantly as he walked over to the bear.

Gay wanted to tell him everything but his mouth was only open a moment before Evil forced him to take Prozac's half hard member into his mouth. Prozac moaned at the sudden sensation as Cracked and Tanked watched nearby with their own erections in hand. Gay was then forced to suck bear dick after bear dick. He was in a total state of utter humiliation and he knew that he would never be able to live this down. What made it worst was when other bears showed up in the living room. In the end he had to suck every bears dick until only Evil remained.

It was already night by the time Gay had finished sucking Gimps dick before Gimp went off with the rest of the bears to go to bed. Gay was on the floor as he suddenly felt control of his body return to him. At this point he didn't even feel like screaming he had gone numb from the humiliation he had just went through. Evil finally emerged from his hiding spot. He walked over to the Gay bear with is own gray erection in his hand.

"You look terrible," Evil said mocking the cum that had dried up on Gay's face.

"You gonna suck me too," Evil asked presenting his dick.

Evil smirked as Gay walked over and began sucking his dick of his own accord.

"What's this," Evil said,"You know I've been controlling you all day right."

Gay pulled of Evil's dick for a moment to speak.

"Do you need to get off?" Gay asked.

"Well yea but..." Evil started.

"That's all I need to know," Gay said as he began bobbing his head up and down Evil's dick.

"Your a real slut huh," Evil said with a smirk.

It took a bit but Evil was soon on the verge of cumming.

"You give nice head... I hope your up for some more bear dick, because I think everyone will expect you to give them head for now on," Evil said as he moaned,"Whenever one of our balls get too full we will use you to get off how does that sound."

Evil moaned as he pulled out and came all over Gay's body coating him in string after string of his cum before wiping his gray dick off on Gay's fur.

"One last thing," Evil said as he began walking away,"You welcome."


End file.
